


В твоих глазах

by qazanostra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Стихотворение
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra





	В твоих глазах

С тобой научился свободно дышать,  
Поверил — больше не нужно бежать.  
Не было страшно себя показать —  
Знал, что ты меня не осудишь.  
Чередой протекали похожие дни,  
Мы нередко с тобой оставались одни.  
Совсем перестал ожидать западни.  
Оказалось, я безрассуден.

Небеса багряным окрасил закат,  
Развалины зданий дымом чадят.  
Я устал. Я не бог, а обычный солдат.  
Ноют руки и хочется водки.  
Этот холод нынче навечно со мной.  
Ты ушёл и меня не позвал за собой.  
За плечами старуха с острой косой  
И чувак в балахоне на лодке.

Боль потери рвёт меня на куски,  
Оглушает и давит, сжимает в тиски.  
Забываюсь в бою, слепой от тоски,  
Ночью вою раненым зверем.  
Но стоит мне оказаться в твоих руках,  
Меркнет боль и почти исчезает страх.  
Звёздный свет и полночь в твоих глазах —  
Но тебе одному я верю.

Я под утро уснул на твоём плече.  
Обойдёмся без долгих и нудных речей.  
У меня так немного личных вещей,  
Я привык обходиться малым.   
Стрелы, лук, за спину — верный колчан,  
Их достаточно, чтобы спать по ночам.  
Ты и я — навстречу рассветным лучам.  
Я нашёл своё место, пожалуй.


End file.
